darthsanddroidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Fett
Jango Fett was a private detective partnered with Darth Maul hired by Senator Palpatine to find the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria. First appearing disguised as a protocol droid named TC-14, he became obsessed with revenge on the Jedi Obi-Wan after he killed his partner. The Phantasmal Malevolence While disguised as TC-14, he greeted the Jedi Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan while they were on the Trade Federation's orbital hq. He flattered them, but didn't tell them anything about his real identity and purpose for being there. Silence of the Clones Taun We took Obi-Wan to Jango's room on the planet Kamino. First Obi-Wan met a surly boy, Boba Fett. Then he met the boy's father, Jango Fett. Jango already knew Obi-Wan's name. Jango told Obi-Wan he was going to kill him, but first he was going to kill everyone around Obi-Wan as Obi-Wan looked on helplessly, then he'd take control of Naboo and make its people suffer, then he'd bring down the Jedi Order, followed by the entire Republic, and it would only be then that Jango would subject Obi-Wan to the most horrible tortures a being could endure before finally snuffing out Obi-Wan's miserable little life. Obi-Wan wanted to know what was to stop him from arresting Jango right then and there. Jango claimed he had Lama Su wrapped around his finger, and all he has to do was give the word and Obi-Wan would be arrested and imprisoned forever. Jango told Obi-wan he'd be leaving now to implement his plans, and that he'd give Obi-Wan ten minutes to do whatever he wanted. Obi-Wan and Taun We quickly left. Obi-Wan approached Jango and Boba Fett as they perpared to leave on their ship. Boba warned his father to look out. Jango shot at Obi-Wan and told Boba to get in the ship. A fight between Obi-Wan and Jango commenced. During the fight, Jango revealed that he was a private investigator, that Darth Maul, the man Obi-Wan killed on Naboo 10 years ago, was his partner, that Maul had sent Jango to spy on the Trade Federation by disguising himself as a protocol droid, that he was the TC-14 "droid" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan met when they were left alone in that conference room on the Trade Federation's orbital hq, that during the final space battle above Naboo, Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security system to get the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria, and that the only reason that R2-D2 was able to destroy the hq was because Jango had deactivated the security system. Jango had taken the Orb and was carrying it when R2's destructive blast had knocked him out, causing him to luckily drift towards an escape pod, albeit badly scarred. That was how the Orb was just laying there for R2 to find and grab. After surviving this, Jango swore revenge on the Republic, the Jedi, and especially Obi-Wan During the fight and monologuing, Jango had fired a cable that wrapped around Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan was able to use it to drag Jango down from the sky. Obi-Wan tackled Jango who fell off a ledge, but the cable carried Obi-Wan down with him. Jango was able to slow his fall and cut the cable, causing Obi-Wan to fall onto a lower platform. Jango escaped in his ship and took off. Obi-Wan tossed a listening device onto Jango's ship. Jango noticed it and used it to taunt Obi-Wan, telling him he'd be heading to the planet Geonosis and dared Obi-Wan to catch him if he could. In space, Obi-Wan was pursuing Jango's ship in his own ship. Jango fired on Obi-Wan's ship which had no weapons. Jango fired several space weapons at Obi-Wan. During this fight, Jango revealed to Boba that Zam Wessel was his mother and that Obi-Wan was responsible for her death. Boba asked Jango why they needed to use clones anyway when they could always use droid armies. Jango told him that droids were unreliable, pointing out that time when R2 deactivated the Feds' entire droid army, claiming that the only reason R2 was able to do that was because Jango had deactivated the orbital hq's security systems. Since so many droids could be so vulnerable to one attack, Jango chose to make clones of the one person he could trust, himself. Finally, Jango fired a homing missile on Obi-Wan. It hit Obi-Wan's ship and Obi-Wan was forced to land on a nearby asteroid in an asteroid field circling Geonosis. Obi-Wan was able to repair his ship and leave the asteroid, but by that time, Jango had already landed on the planet. Obi-Wan landed, too, left the ship, and took a look around. Obi-Wan was soon caught, and later so were Padme Amidala and Anakin. Padme and Anakin were taken before Count Dooku and Jango Fett. Dooku revealed to them he had the Peace Moon plans. Padme demanded he give those plans to her and Anakin and let them go. Dooku said that was precisely what he wanted them to do, and asked them to expose the plans to the Senate. Padme said they would by taking them to Chancellor Palpatine and remind him to show the plans at the next Senate meeting. Jango claimed this proved they were working for Palpatine, and Padme cheerfully affirmed they were. Dooku changed his mind about letting them go, and Jango recommended they be executed. Padme and Anakin were placed on trial for crimes against the droid factory, with Poggle the Lesser presiding before a crowd that included Dooku and Nute Gunray. Padme tried to give a rousing defense, but it was just a confused muddle. Poggle sentenced them to death by firing squad. Padme threatened to have Palpatine carpet bomb the entire planet. Poggle changed his sentence to death by being dismembered and eaten by wild beasts in the arena. Padme and Anakin were driven to the arena on a creature drawn chariot to a set of pillars, where Obi-Wan was already chained to a pillar. Padme and Anakin were each chained to a pillar, but Padme revealed she had a hairpin. Obi-Wan suggested she use it to pick the locks from her handcuffs, and she started to do so. Three large animals were released in the arena, each set to attack one of the prisoners: a reek to attack Anakin, an acklay to attack Obi-Wan, and a nexu to attack Padme. Obi-Wan tried to free himself from the pillar using various Force Abilities, but kept failing. As the acklay was about to strike, Obi-Wan positioned his chains to where he anticipated the acklay would strike, and the acklay smashed Obi-Wan's chains, freeing him. Padme used her chains to climb up to the top of her pillar. The nexu slashed her back, but the nexu's breath held her up, keeping her from falling off. Anakin also used his chains to climb his pillar, but not to the top, and used Force Jump to land on the reek as it charged. Anakin wrapped his chains around the reek's horn, and the reek broke them. Among the audience in the arena were Dooku, Gunray, Jango, and Boba Fett. Jango revealed to Boba that Darth Maul was his real father and that Obi-Wan was responsible for both of his biological parents' deaths. Anakin fell off the reek, but used Force Suggestion to tame it. He climbed back on board the reek and had it kill the nexu. By this time, Padme had used her hairpin to pick the locks from her chain and jump on the reek (Anakin used Force Levitation to slow her fall). Obi-Wan was still being pursued by the acklay and was able to climb onto the reek. Gunray ordered his droidekkas into the arena, who surrounded the three people on the reek. Mace Windu arrived, and he sneaked up on Jango until he was able to hold his laser sword to Jango's throat. He told Jango he was hiring Jango as a private detective and ordered him to kill all the baddies, give Windu the Peace Moon plans, find out why the giraffe aliens made the clone army for the Jedi Council, and kill R2-D2. At that moment, dozens of Jedi entered the arena and fought off the droidekkas. Jango refused to obey Windu and two droids fired at Windu from behind. He destroyed them with his laser sword. He started to duel Jango. In the arena, the bigger droid army poured in to fight the Jedi. Two Jedi tossed new laser swords at Obi-Wan and Anakin, while Padme got hold of a blaster, and all three joined in the fight. While fighting Jango, Windu chopped off Jango's head, but was horrified when that killed him. The Enemy Let Slip At the door of a dining lounge on Cloud City, "Freddo" (actually Han Solo using an old identity of his, Freddo) commented that he'd been to Dagobah a few times to drop supplies, but he'd never- at that moment, the door opened revealing Vader inside. "Freddo" drew his blaster and fired several shots at Vader, but they all missed. Darth Vader greeted Vader's daughter. "Leia" (actually Princess) said she should've seen this coming. As the lounge swarmed with Clone Troopers, Lando expressed surprise that Vader and the others knew each other. Boba Fett also came forward and related in flashback how when Obi-Wan killed Boba's father, Darth Maul, Boba's adoptive father, Jango Fett sought revenge against Obi-Wan by financing the clone army to resurrect the Trade Federation. "Leia" expressed disbelief that Jango would buy an entire army and plunge the Galaxy into war over one person. "Freddo" asked why Jango didn't just shoot Obi-Wan. Boba replied, "I know, right?" Boba continued in flashback to relate how Jango had his mother Zam Wessel shapeshift into Mace Windu to embezzle the Jedi's funds to pay for the clone army and sent Boba himself, only a boy at the time, to infiltrate the Jedi archives while posing as a Jedi Youngling to erase the clone world of Kamino from the archives. When Jocasta Nu had told Obi-Wan all the archives' books on planets had been eaten by dogs, this was the result of that sabotage. But before Boba could leave the Jedi academy, he had to take part in a Jedi Youngling training exercise, and without Jedi reflexes, he was injured in the splanch, leaving him stuck in the same shape, unable to shapeshift. Jango offered to pay for Boba's operation, but only if Zam assassinated Padme with the alien centipedes. "Freddo" asked Boba if he wore a mask to hide a hideous visage. Boba replied, no, he looked like Jango, just like all the other clones, and that it was very confusing. Chewbacca pointed out that the clones were wearing masks too. Boba concluded his flashbacks by relating the by now familiar tale of how he blamed Obi-Wan for the deaths of his mother Zam and his adoptive father Jango (even though Obi-Wan didn't directly kill either of them). He knew Obi-Wan traveled with the others on the Millennium Falcon and declared he was going to force the truth out of them of where he could gain his vengeance on Obi-Wan. "Freddo" whispered to "Leia" to ask if she wanted to tell him that Obi-Wan was dead. "Leia" whispered back, "Hell, no." Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters